The Secret Life of Lily Evans
by LeiaLeFey06
Summary: Lily Evans wasn’t as perfect as everyone thought she was nor was she faithful to James. She had a secret affair with another and he just happened to be James’s best friend. This is her secret life. These are Lily’s secrets continued in story...
1. Uncommonly Kind Woman

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secret Life of Lily Evans

Rating: MA

Genre: Romance/Drama/General

Summary: Lily Evans wasn't as perfect as everyone thought she was nor was she faithful to James. She had a secret affair with another and he just happened to be James's best friend. This is her secret life. These are Lily's secrets shared with another. Who was Lily's lover? You'll have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The new original characters belong to me. The general plot of this story in a sense is also mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Harry Potter. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Uncommonly Kind Woman

Lily Evans was unlike any other young woman. She was beautiful and smart, but she was, also, uncommonly kind. Her perseverance to accept everyone made her even more perfect than she already was. She seemed to always be annoyed by the Marauders with the exception of Remus Lupin who she'd befriended when she arrived at Hogwarts. James Potter and Sirius Black on the other hand got on Lily's nerves just as much as Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Their fifth year of Hogwarts had been memorable so far in many ways with Lily and Remus being prefects and James and Sirius causing their usual amount of trouble. The halls were bustling as usual and they were in the midst of their study on werewolves in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lily was sitting at a table quietly in the far side of the Library that hardly anyone knew was there. She was carefully studying for her classes when Remus Lupin joined her.

"Lily," Remus said as he sat his books on the table.

"Hi, Remus," Lily replied looking up from her book.

"Could I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Remus. I've told you already that you can discuss anything with me."

"It's something I don't know how to put into words."

"Then just say it."

"Lily, I feel that I should tell you. I mean the guys know already but how could they not."

"Is something wrong, Remus?"

"The same thing that's been wrong with me since I was a kid."

"Remus, I'm not sure what you're saying."

"It's a full moon tonight, Lily. We can't study together."

"Why?"

"Because it's a full moon and again I apologize for James and Sirius being gits the other day."

"You don't have to apologize for James and Sirius being arrogant prats. What does the full moon have to do with you?"

"It was nice of you trying to help but I could have killed Snape for what he called you."

"Don't worry about it. Why are you now avoiding the topic you started, Remus?"

"Lily, I know you're not dumb. It's the full moon tonight. I can't study with you because of it."

"Remus, you're not trying to say what I think you're trying to say, are you?"

"I believe I am."

"You're a werewolf?" Lily asked in a whispery voice.

"Yes, Lily, and I need your help."

"Remus, why didn't you tell me this in first year?"

"Because I was scared of how you'd react."

"At the moment I'm still shocked."

"I pictured that you'd have ran away from me by now."

"Oh for merlin's sake, Remus. Why would I run?"

"Because of what I am."

"You are Remus Lupin one of the smartest and sweetest guys I know. Being a werewolf doesn't make you any different."

"Well, to make it up to you would you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Of course I would. What kind of help do you need?"

"I was wondering if you'd see if there was a potion or something I could take to help me during the full moon?"

"I'll be sure to. Where in Hogsmeade would we go?"

"I think I have an idea but it's a surprise."

"Keep your secrets I'm sure I'll find out Saturday."

"Oh you will."

"Well, Remus, I'll lend you my notes since we can't study."

"That would be great."

Lily picked up all her notes and gathered them together. She made them into a neat stack and handed them to Remus. Remus took them and placed them in his back and gave Lily smile. Lily gathered the rest of her things and placed them in her bag. She nonchalantly put her bag over her shoulder and looked over at Remus his brown hair falling into his grey eyes.

"I'm going to go back to the common room. I think I've done enough studying for one day," Lily said.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"You never thought you'd hear me say what?"

"That you'd done enough studying."

"You think you're so funny, Remus Lupin."

"Well, well, well, Severus look what we have here. It's Lupin and his mudblood," Lucius Malfoy snarled stepping in front of Lily and Remus with Severus Snape standing beside him.

"Sod off, Malfoy, and don't ever call Lily that again!" Remus exclaimed pulling Lily close to him to protect her from the Slytherin prats.

"Even without Potter and Black you're still willing to do something incredibly stupid."

"The only person I see being stupid here is you, Malfoy."

"At least I don't dirty myself protecting mudbloods like her."

"Lily is not a mudblood just because she's muggle born doesn't make her less than you."

"Oh but she is."

"No if Lily's anything it's above you."

Lily reached into the pocket of her robes while Remus was defending her and pulled out her wand. She immediately pointed it at Malfoy with a stern expression on her face.

"You filthy little cockroach! Your lucky that I don't hex you into oblivion right now. If you don't mind I'd like to get to the Gryffindor common room where I can study without any interruptions from filthy pests like you, Malfoy!" Lily exclaimed before walking off.

Remus followed Lily and caught up to her just outside the Library entrance. He softly grabbed her arm. She quickly turned around and looked into his eyes being careful not to let herself get lost in them.

"Let me walk you back to the common room, Lily," Remus said.

"Thanks, Remus," Lily answered as she and Remus began walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

Remus Lupin knew more than anyone else how uncommonly kind Lily Evans really was. In his heart she was the most perfect angel that ever walked the earth.

A/N: Sorry this chapter starts at the end of fifth year instead of sixth.


	2. Accidentally Lovers

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secret Life of Lily Evans

Rating: MA

Genre: Romance/Drama/General

Summary: Lily Evans wasn't as perfect as everyone thought she was nor was she faithful to James. She had a secret affair with another and he just happened to be James's best friend. This is her secret life. These are Lily's secrets shared with another. Who was Lily's lover? You'll have to read to find out.

Chapter 2: Accidentally Lovers

James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black all sat on the couch at James's house contemplating on how to spend their summer break. All of them were bored, especially Remus. James and Sirius was in a heavy discussion about quidditch that was making him even more bored than he already was, so he decided he'd leave and go somewhere else.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," Remus said standing up as James and Sirius paused their conversation to look over at him.

"Are we boring you, mate?" James asked.

"A little besides there's someone I need to talk to."

"Is it a girl, moony?" Sirius asked.

"Possibly."

"Moony's going to get a shag tonight."

"She's not like that."

"But we are," James added.

Remus laughed and said, "I'll see the two of you later."

Remus left James's house and headed to a friend he really needed to talk to, a friend by the name of Lily Evans.

Lily Evans was sitting on her couch watching television. She was alone at the moment because her parents were away helping plan her sister, Petunia's, wedding. They decided to go to Surrey where Petunia's fiancé, Vernon, lived to do some planning leaving Lily alone at home for the week. She was well into marathon of shows she absolutely hated when she heard a knock at the door. She slowly got up and walked to the door. It was dark out so she looked through the peephole to see Remus Lupin standing on the other side of the door. Eagerly she unlocked the door and opened it to find herself looking at her good friend.

"Remus, this is a surprise. Come in," Lily said motioning him for him to enter.

Remus walked inside as Lily shut and locked the door behind him.

"I was in the neighborhood, so I was kind of wondering if you'd like to hang out or something," Remus said.

"Relax, Remus. I was bored out of my mind anyway. My parents and my sister are in Surrey planning her wedding, so we have my house to ourselves," Lily replied.

"What's that thing?" Remus asked pointing to the tv.

"It's a television a muggle thing of course. I haven't watched one in forever, but I'm very bored with it. We can go upstairs in talk if you'd like."

"That's up to you. I don't mind."

"Don't be a silly goose, Remus. You're my guest, and as long as my parents are in Surrey, you don't need an invitation to come over. Now follow me."

Lily led Remus through the living room and up the stairs. She stopped and led him into a room which Remus automatically assumed was her bedroom. Lily shut the door behind them when they were both inside. She crossed the room, took a seat on the bed, and looked over at him.

"Have a seat wherever you'd like, Remus," Lily said as Remus took a seat on the bed beside her.

"Is here ok?" Remus asked.

"It's fine."

"It's odd not hanging out with you."

"I know. I feel the same way."

"Lily, I've never really had a friend like you."

"Remus, I feel the same way."

"That's good."

"This feels weird."

"What does?"

"Us…here…together…"

"What's weird about it, Lily?"

"I just never imagined I'd feel like this…about you…Remus."

Remus tilted his head slightly, and very slowly while still feeling very surprised that Lily had said that. His lips softly touched hers as his hand wrapped around her waist. Slowly he pulled away as he looked deep into Lily's beautiful green eyes. Lily smiled at him and kissed him back. A shocked Remus pulled away and looked at her with a surprised look.

"Lily, were you sure about what you just did?" Remus asked.

"Remus, if I wasn't I wouldn't have kissed you back."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Is it ok if we date in secret because of my werewolf status?"

"Of course, Remus, but I still don't believe that people should judge you by that."

Remus leaned in and kissed her again. His tongue slowly pushed its way into her mouth and exploring it. Slowly her arms wrapped around his neck as she slowly pulled him down onto the bed with her. Lily softly moaned into Remus mouth as she laid down on the bed with him on top of her. Remus's hands slowly started to pull Lily's shirt up her torso as her hands unlinked from behind his neck and their lips parted just long enough for him to remove it. Her hands immediately went to his shirt as she nearly ripped it taking it off of him revealing a rippled abdomen underneath. Hungrily, Remus's lips moved to Lily's neck and began to nearly devour it as her undid her jeans. Lily moaned softly in pleasure as Remus place several hickeys from the nape of her neck to her collarbone. He began to pull her jeans off of her as her hands reached to undo his. He tossed her jeans to the floor as she began to push his off of him. Quickly he pulled them the rest of the way off and let them join the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Lily lay under Remus in a heat of passion that she'd never felt before as his arm slid under her pulling her chest against his. Quickly but gently he undid her bra and tossed it to the floor while planting another riveting kiss on Lily's lips. Their kisses continued as both her knickers and his boxers were tossed to the floor.

Remus looked deep into Lily's eyes again as he hovered naked above her bare body with both of them covered in a sticky, slick sweat. His hand gently parted her legs as he readied himself to enter her core. Nervously Lily tightly wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips captured hers once more. As gently as he could Remus slowly entered her as Lily's nails began to dig into his back while biting her lip in pain. He tried to be as gentle as possible with her since she was very much a virgin.

Once inside her he began to move slowly as Lily's pain soon turned to pleasure. She soon began to move with him as she cried out his name and he began to quicken his speed. Both of them were locked into each other's eyes as they neared their peak.

Lily moaned in Remus's ear and cried out his name once more as her climax shook her body. Remus soon spilled his seed into her and collapsed onto the bed beside her. Sleep soon took Lily over and Remus placed her under the blankets as he joined her in the bed. He fell asleep not long after while holding Lily in his arms. They were lovers by accident and in secret. Under those terms they shall stay…or will they?

A/N: This Chapter starts just before the start of sixth year.


	3. Talks

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secret Life of Lily Evans

Rating: MA

Genre: Romance/Drama/General

Summary: Lily Evans wasn't as perfect as everyone thought she was nor was she faithful to James. She had a secret affair with another and he just happened to be James's best friend. This is her secret life. These are Lily's secrets shared with another. Who was Lily's lover? You'll have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The general plot of this story and any new original characters are mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Harry Potter. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Chapter 3: Talks

Light crept in through the window as Lily awoke naked in Remus's arms. She was still in a slight daze from the previous night's events and not sure why she gave her virginity to Remus. In her mind she still remembered how wonderful the night before was which was keeping her from regretting it. Remus didn't know what had gotten into him the night before. Lily had been a virgin…at least until then. Their friendship had been perfect but from now on things would be different.

"Good morning," Remus whispered in her ear.

"Good morning," Lily replied with a soft sigh.

"About last night…"

"We do need to talk about it, Remus."

"Lily, you know how I feel about you."

"Of course, I do. Last night just happened way too soon. We should have waited for that."

"You're right. That was very sudden."

"It changes everything."

"I know."

"Do you still want to date me?"

"You know I do."

"Even if it means secretly?"

"Yes, Remus. Even if it means secretly, I'm yours."

"What would I do without you to comfort me, Lily?"

"You still have James and Sirius."

"Guys are for a different kind of comfort."

"I know. What would you do without them?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't survive without any of you."

"It's good to know I'm just as important as those two."

"You're more important than them to me."

"That's the best thing you could ever tell me in terms of our relationship, Remus Lupin."

"You know I mean it."

"I know."

"Shouldn't we get up?"

"Yes, I am getting kind of hungry. You get dressed, and I'll make breakfast."

"Sounds like fun."

"Very funny."

Lily went downstairs to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. She fixed eggs, bacon, and toast for herself and Remus. She wasn't the best cook but she did try on the occasions that she did. She was setting their plates on the table when Remus stepped into the kitchen.

"You sure took a long time," she said.

"I took a shower," he replied, "The food smells good."

"I don't know how it tastes. I'm not a very experienced cook."

"I'm sure it won't kill me to eat it."

Lily slapped him on the shoulder as she brushed pass him to get into the refrigerator for their drinks.

"Juice?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered as he sat down at the table.

She took the carton of orange juice out of the refrigerator and filled the two glasses she had sitting on the table. She left the carton of juice on the table in case one or both of them would need anymore and took her seat across from Remus at the table.

"How is it?" Lily asked.

"It is actually good, Lily," Remus replied, "You shouldn't sell yourself short."

Lily smiled, "Thanks."

"So, your family left you alone for the entire week?"

"Yeah."

"Bugger. School doesn't start for three."

"I see it this way. It's a week without my sister around."

"From the stories you've told she's vile."

"Petunia isn't just vile; she's crazy and rude."

"I don't blame you about being happy about her being gone for the week."

"Who would?"

"If you want any company you know where to find the Marauders."

"James and Sirius aren't my type of company but you can feel free to come back and stay as much as you like until the week is up."

"What will we do to appease our boredom?"

"No idea."

"I had a feeling you would say that."


	4. Return to Hogwarts

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secret Life of Lily Evans

Rating: MA

Genre: Romance/Drama/General

Summary: Lily Evans wasn't as perfect as everyone thought she was nor was she faithful to James. She had a secret affair with another and he just happened to be James's best friend. This is her secret life. These are Lily's secrets shared with another. Who was Lily's lover? You'll have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The general plot of this story and any new original characters are mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Harry Potter. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

Chapter 4: Return to Hogwarts

The week Lily had spent with Remus had been the best of her life. She still wondered whether or not she should regret giving up her virginity to him or not. The rest of the summer couldn't compare to the time spent with her new found love and happiness. Remus too had been feeling down the past couple of weeks. The separation from Lily was killing him. It was like he needed her to survive. She had almost revived him with her kindness and now with her love. What would he do without her in his life? What would Lily do without Remus around? They needed each other they truly did.

Lily stepped through the barrier of Platfrom 9 ¾ on September 1 as always. She spotted Remus with the rest of the Marauders as usual. She hoped this year that James Potter and Sirius Black wouldn't be as obscene in their pranks as they were the previous year. The other Marauder was Peter Pettigrew. Of course he wasn't like the other three he only really followed them around. Lily believed that Remus, James, and Sirius were just taking pity on the poor boy. Lily strode over to them hoping to have at least a civil word with James Potter and Sirius Black for once so she could speak to Remus. If she despised anyone in the world more than she despised Severus Snape and Lucuis Malfoy it was James Potter. She may not have cared too much for Sirius Black but at least he was somewhat tolerable.

"Hello, Remus," Lily said as she walked over to the four boys who with the exception of Pettigrew had all grown into handsome young men.

"Hi, Lily," Remus replied.

"Are you not going to speak to us, too?" James Potter asked.

"Why would I, Potter?" Lily asked, "I have nothing civil to say to you."

James didn't respond. It seemed that either he had nothing civil to say to her either or he was somewhat taken aback by her response.

"Evans does have a point, James," Sirius Black said.

"Glad to notice you have some intelligence, Black, besides sticking it all into those crazy pranks," Lily responded.

"Lily, I believe you have rendered them both speechless," Remus put in.

"It's nice to know. You know boys I could have said worse but for some reason I feel like being really nice to you today. I'll see you in the Prefects meeting, Remus."

With her last response Lily walked off and boarded the train. Remus Lupin could not help but notice that Lily was looking undeniably pale. She appeared to be sick. He had saw her just a couple of days ago and nothing was wrong with her but today she was the palest her pale skin had ever been. There was something obviously wrong with her and it has just come over her all of a sudden. It made Remus worry. Could he have harmed her that night they spent together making love? He hoped he had not. He hoped nothing had resulted from that but he couldn't help but thinking that something had. James and Sirius's speaking of Lily snapped him back to reality.

"Is it just me, Padfoot, or did Evans look sick?" James asked.

"She definetely looks like there is something wrong with her that's most likely health wise, Prongs. Why are you so worried?" Sirius answered.

"You know why."

"Oh yeah. You're still madly in love with her."

"Padfoot, since when did you become an expert on health?" Remus asked.

"Moony, how long have we been hanging out with you? I know a sick person when I see one."

"Padfoot has a point, Moony," James put in.

"You're right, Prongs. He does have a point. Lily looks like she's sick," Remus said.

"I forget, Moony. Why are you the only one of us on first name basis with her?"

"Because she's actually friends with me."

"And she doesn't hate his guts, Prongs, like she hates yours," Sirius added.

"And yours, too, Padfoot," James retorted.

"At least I'm not the one that's madly in love with a woman I can't have."

"Since when. Does the name Arabella Figg ring a bell to you?"

"Will the two of you stop that! You're giving me a headache and we need to get on the train and find a compartment before they're all gone," Remus said.

"And have to share with Snivelly," James added.

"Sorry about that, Moony," Sirius put in apologizing as the three of them followed by Peter Pettigrew headed towards the train.

Lily had entered the train and got into her usual compartment which she shared with Arabella Figg. Arabella was already on board and waiting on Lily when she got there. Arabella, in their past few years at Hogwarts, turned out to be a Squib but magical talent or not she continued to study so to have an ample knowledge of all things magical. None of the teachers seemed to mind that she was a squib. It seemed that the only people that gave Arabella grief were the Slytherins. Still through it all her best friends were Lily Evans and Remus Lupin and like Lily she absolutely despised James Potter and Sirius Black. If James Potter were in love with a woman he couldn't have in Lily it proved that Sirius was just like him. He was madly in love with Arabella who refused to give him the time of day.

"Good morning, Ari," Lily said entering the compartment calling Arabella her usual endearment of 'Ari.'

"'Morning, Lils," Arabella replied as Lily took the seat across from her noticing that Lily didn't look well, "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't look well."

"If you count not being able to hold down any food then I don't feel that way either, but for some odd reason I'm so hungry I can't stand it. Wonder when the trolley will get here? I've got a strange craving for licorice wands."

"Lils, you hate licorice!"

"You're right I do."

"Then why on earth would you want some off the trolley?"

"No clue."

"Lily, I hate to ask this but you know that I've been studying muggle diseases and symptoms of just about everything in muggle studies and have you and anyone…"

Arabella was then rudely interrupted by the entrance of James Potter and Sirius Black into their compartment, so much for girl time.

"Hi Evans, Figgy, we were wondering if the two of you could use some company," Sirius said as he burst in with James on his tail.

"Not from the two of you we're afraid, Black, and don't call me Figgy again!" Arabella replied.

"But, Figg, everyone else is full with the exception of scattering us out among the Slytherins. You wouldn't do that to us would you?"

"I would. What do you think, Lily?"

"Are we stuck with just the two of you or all four?" Lily asked.

"All four," Remus said pushing himself into the compartment from in between James and Sirius, "You don't mind being stuck with us do you, Lily, Arabella?"

"As long as you can keep the rest of them in line, Remus, Ari and I don't mind at all. We would hate to see them stuck as Malfoy and Snape's bitches for the duration of the train ride."

"Nice to know you have some sympathy for me, Evans," James said sitting down on the opposite end of the seat Lily was sitting on.

"I don't. I only have a heart and hatred for all things Slytherin."

"I don't think they would want to be without some private fun with us this year. What do you say, Figg?" Sirius asked as he sat down beside Arabella.

"I say you need to get rid of your delusions of grandeur before I remove them for you," Arabella answered.

"Whatever can she mean?"

"That I'll remove your family jewels without magic if you don't quit hitting on me, Black."

With that the entire compartment erupted into laughter as Remus sat down in between James and Lily and Peter took the empty seat on the other side of Sirius. Sirius was highly offended by Arabella's comment about removing his equipment without magic if he didn't stop hitting on her. Arabella had nerve to talk to him the way she did, but Sirius didn't mind it because he knew that one day he would find a way to coax her into his bed. James found the way Arabella and Sirius treated each other to be hilarious. In a way it reminded him of his relationship with Lily. He was madly in love with her but she shot him down every time he tried to ask her out. It was as if a relationship between himself and Lily Evans was never going to happen. He knew just knew that one day his opportunity would come. He only wondered as to when.

The laughing and conversation continued for a while longer until Arabella finally interrupted, "Don't two people in this compartment have a Prefect's meeting to attend?"

"Oh…I almost forgot!" Lily exclaimed.

"You're not the only one," Remus added.

"Ari, if the trolley comes before we get back get me three pumpkin pasties…"

"As usual," Arabella put in interrupting Lily's orders.

"I'm very hungry, Ari. I, also, want three licorice wands…"

"You've got to be kidding!" Remus interrupted in exclamation

"Oh shove it, Remus, I want licorice."

"But you hate the stuff."

"I'm agreeing with Remus here, Evans. I have never seen you eat the stuff in six years," James put in.

"Neither have I," Sirius added.

"All of you can forget what I ate over the past six years. Ari, I want three bloody licorice wands!" Lily exclaimed.

"Anything else?" Arabella asked.

"Two boxes of Bertie Botts."

"That's one more than your usual."

"Oh do shut up," Lily said tossing Arabella a bag of money, "Here's my money. I'll be back when the meeting's over."

Lily stormed out of the compartment with Remus trailing her. It was pretty obvious that everyone that just hit a nerve and Remus was trying to figure out which one. Lily was pale and eating very oddly. It seemed so strange for her to be acting the way she was. If only he could figure out what was wrong with her.

Back inside the compartment Arabella was cursing herself for being a Squib. Sirius Black was driving her mad as usual and there was no Lily nor Remus there to stop him. James Potter was only good for one thing and that was encouragement of Sirius. Peter Pettigrew was just acting as if he didn't exist.

"Come on, Figg. What's so wrong with me?" Sirius asked.

"You're a pompous ass," Arabella answered.

"I wonder what's wrong with, Lily," James said out of the blue.

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"She's very pale. She's the absolute moodiest she's ever been. And, on top of that she's eating a food she's never liked. Does it add up to anything to you, Figg?"

"Not right off," Arabella lied because she had a very good idea of what happened to be wrong with Lily but she wasn't about to share it with James Potter and Sirius Black.

"I'm worried about her."

"I know you are."

"Evans would never believe that he was," Sirius put it.

"I know that, Black. Lily has never believed Potter's feelings for her to be sincere."

"Oh so now you tell me this, Figg!" James exclaimed.

"Calm down, Potter. The Slytherin crowd is only a few compartments down. You wouldn't want to excite them and get them in here before we even get to school would you?"

"Point taken."

"Nice to know that you unlike Black listen to me."

"I do, too, listen to you!" Sirius said with a slight shock.

"No you don't."

Lily and Remus were heading towards the Head's compartment when Remus grabbed Lily and pushed her up against a wall. His lips collided with hers passionately. After a just one week without her he had realized just how much he loved her, just how much he needed her. Lily melded herself into Remus drowning in his kiss. She needed him just as much as he needed her. Remus was slowly deepening the kiss but quickly pulled away and separated from Lily when he heard footsteps headed towards them. He looked over at Lily with a look of deep passion in his eyes and stepped towards her offering her his hand. She took it and smiled at him looking back to noticed Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, the two Slytherin prefects walking towards them.

"Well if it isn't Lupin and his little mudblood," Lucius said maliciously.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Remus replied as he turned and led Lily towards the Head's compartment trying to ignore Lucius.

"It looks like the little lovers don't want to be disturbed, Lucius," Narcissa said with a drawl.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks letting go of Remus's hand and turning to face Narcissa.

"At least I, unlike you, am not the whore of my house, Black. I have the decency to be a one man woman and not flip flop around between how many is it now…six…eight…ten….twenty? Next time you have something to say about me, Narcissa Black, say it to me not to your pig headed man whore of a boyfriend, don't accuse me, oh and don't go starting fights with someone who can knock you one your ass before you can get to your wand," Lily ranted hoping that any who heard would get the picture that she wasn't a witch to be reckoned with.

"Was that a threat, you little mudblood?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't do threats. I meant what I said. Try to start something with me again and I will hex you into next week. I'll let you off this time because I have a prefects meeting but next time I won't let you off so easy."

"You're weak minded and week blooded."

"Fuck the meeting; I've had it!"

"Lily, no!" Remus yelled grabbing her back from Narcissa before she could grab her wand, "She's not worth it."

"You're right Remus," Lily replied not struggle at all against Remus's grip on her, "She isn't. Try this again Narcissa and even Remus won't be able to stop me from giving you what you deserve."

"So you think, mudblood, so you think," Narcissa said walking off with Lucius.

When Narcissa and Lucius were gone, Remus released Lily from his grip. Lily turned around and faced him. There was no real anger in her eyes. She was thankful she had him there.

"If I didn't…" Lily started to say.

"If you didn't what, Lily?" Remus asked.

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't have allowed you to stop me."

"You love me?"

"I do."

"I love you, too, Lily Evans."

"I've been hoping you felt the same way."

"Same here."

Their hands connected as their lips did once more. All they could do was smile knowing that they both felt the same.

"We have a meeting to go to," Remus said offering Lilly his hand.

Lily took as she smiled and said, "Lead the way."


	5. Conversations, Pranks, & Perfect Kisses

LeiaLeFey06

Title: The Secret Life of Lily Evans

Rating: MA

Genre: Romance/Drama/General

Summary: Lily Evans wasn't as perfect as everyone thought she was nor was she faithful to James. She had a secret affair with another and he just happened to be James's best friend. This is her secret life. These are Lily's secrets shared with another. Who was Lily's lover? You'll have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The general plot of this story and any new original characters are mine but only in a sense because I cannot own anything that is a part of Harry Potter. This is just a story I created that is called fanfiction.

A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update. I suffered from a bout of writer's block on this story and then I got sick just when I knew how to finish this chapter. So I apologize for taking so long. I don't plan on that anymore.

Chapter 5: Conversations, Pranks, and Perfect Kisses

Lily and Arabella entered the Great Hall for their sixth year at Hogwarts with the Marauders. The Marauders usually didn't enter with anyone but themselves but they had grown quite fond of Lily Evans and Arabella Figg over the yeas. It only seemed fighting that the six of them enter as a group as if Lily and Arabella were honorary female Marauders.

Everything was appearing as usual at Hogwarts this year. All the teachers, Dumbledore, and Hagrid with the exception of McGonnagal were all sitting in their usual seats at the staff table. The sorting hat was in its usual place. It just seemed to be another normal year at Hogwarts, so far at least. The sorting had not begun nor had the feast. Dumbledore had yet to give his annual speech. Last but not least, the Marauders had yet to pull their annual prank. So far it was a quiet start. So far.

"I wonder how many first years will get into Gryffindor this year?" James asked.

"You're only asking that for either one of two reasons, Potter," Lily remarked.

"And what would those reasons be, Evans?"

"To see how many innocent eleven year olds you can put victim to your pranks or how many you can add to the Quidditch team next year."

"She knows you way too well, Prongs," Sirius said.

"This is wrong. The woman can read my mind," James spoke softly hoping Lily and Arabella wouldn't hear what he said.

"What was that, Potter? I didn't quite catch it," Lily teased trying to pry out of him exactly what he said.

"Oh it was nothing, nothing at all."

"I'll bet."

"I wonder what Dumbledore's speech is going to be about this year?" Remus asked.

"More importantly what has Filch added to the banned list this year?" Sirius added in questioning.

"Good grief, Black! Is that all you can think about is breaking the rules? Dumbledore's speech is a little more important that Filch's stupid banned products list," Arabella retorted.

"Geez, Figgy, you don't have to get so upset."

"How many times do you have to be told not to call me that!?!"

"Mate, I think you made her a bit cross," James said to Sirius.

"Now they get some brains," Lily remarked to Arabella sarcastically as Remus started to laugh.

"Moony, that wasn't funny!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Listen to the two of you some days and you'll find it hilarious," Remus replied.

"And you call yourself a friend."

"Yes and I call myself honest."

"Padfoot, my friend," James said, "You're not going to wind this one. I, personally, wouldn't even try."

"Smart one, James."

"I am, on occasion."

"The occasion when you're not trying to get me to date you, yes," Lily said.

"Nice, Evans, real nice."

"I am, most of the time."

"The occasion when you're not trying to rip my heart out, yes."

"Are you trying to start a pissing contest with me, Potter?"

"No."

"Seems like it."

"I'm just trying to prove a point."

"Which one? That you're an insensitive ass, that you honestly don't get a damn about me, that you're a complete idiot, or that you really only want to get into my pants."

"I don't know where you get any of that."

"It's all true. You and Black are the manwhores of Gryffindor. You have had as many women in your bed as the Sirius's dear cousins, with the exception of Andromeda, have had men."

"I will say that Andromeda is the only decent one of those three."

"I'll second that. You're not related to them. I am. Andromeda IS the only decent one of those three," Sirius added.

"And you're brother…"

"Don't even go there."

"Can I finish my fight with Evans now? I believe I was winning."

"No you weren't, James. I hate to say it, but she had you cornered," Remus said.

"Bloody hell. You always loose when you go up against women especially the ones you like."

"You mean the ones you just want one-nighters with?" Lily questioned.

"That is not what I want with you, Evans. It never has been but you don't believe me so there is no sense in trying to prove to you otherwise."

"Sounds like James might just be growing up," Arabella said, "Now if only you could give lessons to Sirius."

"So if I grow up, you'll go out with me, Figgy?" Sirius asked.

"I still wouldn't date you, Black, if you and your piece of shit brother were the last men on earth and it was up to the three of us to repopulate the planet. I'd leave it up to the two of you boys."

"Ouch, man!" James exclaimed, "That's gotta kill the ego."

"Shut up, Prongs," Sirius retorted slapping James upside the head.

"Hey that hurt!"

"Will they ever grow up?" Lily asked.

"No," Remus answered, "Not anytime soon at least."

They all laughed with the exception of James and Sirius who didn't find that funny at all. They all turned their attention towards the doors when they opened, just like every year, to have Professor McGonnagal standing on the other side of them with a roll of parchment in her hand leading in the new first years.

When the sorting finished with the last new first year being sorted into Ravenclaw, Professor McGonnagal placed the sorting hat back in its place on the stool and took her place at the staff table. Dumbledore then stood up and the entire room was silenced.

"Welcome to another new year at Hogwarts," he said, "I'd like to say a few words before we begin our feast. In these dark times it is essential that we strive for unity as a school. For the safety of all students the privilege of visits to Hogesmeade village is for third year students and above with permission from a parent or guardian. As a reminder the Dark Forrest is off limits to all students. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, would also like to remind everyone that an updated list of banned items can be found outside his office. Now enough with the chatter and let's get on with out excellent feast. Tuck in."

It was no surprise to Remus and Lily that James and Sirius took the words "Tuck in" literally from Dumbledore as soon as the food appeared. They just looked at each other and smiled before they began eating their food.

"Dumbledore didn't say much," Sirius said.

"He never does," James replied.

"Can you two not talk with food in your mouths?" Lily asked.

"Sorry, Evans."

"No excuses, Potter."

"James, is it time yet?" Sirius asked.

"I'd think so," James answered.

"Time for what?" Arabella asked.

"What do you think, Ari? The Marauders start of the year prank," Lily replied, "There hasn't been one year they've decided to go without it."

"Don't think less of me, but this years is quite good," Remus said.

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

James, Sirius, and Remus muttered quietly together and almost instantly laughter erupted and everyone's attention turned to the Slyterin table. They had turned Snape's hair blue, made it appear clean, and curly. Lucius's hair was even funnier because it was pink, streaked with purple highlights, and pulled back into a high girlish ponytail with curls on the end. What made the prank even better was what happened to their clothes. Both Snape's and Lucius's clothes changed colors to match their hair and even better turned into girl's clothes. This amused even Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn, the head of Slytherin house. Professor McGonnagal seemed to be the only teacher that was unamused. The Slytherins' weren't quite happy with the prank either but what made it better to the Marauders was it actually amused Lily and Arabella for once.

"That was actually good," Lily remarked with a laugh.

"Glad to see your amusement in it, Lily," Remus replied.

"When will they change back?"

"Tomorrow morning when they wake up."

"Now I'm even more amused. Does it affect their pajamas too?"

"Sure does," James answered.

"I'm glad to see them finally getting some of what they deserve," Arabella said after she finally stopped laughing.

"I'm happy to see you impressed, Figgy," Sirius replied.

"I'll no longer be impressed with it if you don't stop calling me that."

"I'm sorry, Arabella."

"What did you say?"

"I said 'I'm sorry, Arabella'"

"Thank you, Sirius."

"For what?"

"Apologizing and using my name."

"You're welcome."

"It's nice to see you finally growing up, mate," James put in.

"James, do you always have to ruin the moment?" Sirius asked.

Everyone laughed as the feast ended and the older students went back to their dormitories. Lily and Remus stayed behind to lead the first years to Gryffindor tower. When they arrived they found the others sitting in the common room having a loud discussion, seemingly about schedules.

"Have you seen our schedules yet, Moony?" James asked as Remus and Lily took their seats on the sofa.

"No, I haven't. What's wrong, James?" Remus replied.

"We have more classes with the Slytherins that we did last year!"

"Calm down, Potter. It's not going to kill us," Lily said.

"Easy for you to say."

"Actually it isn't."

"Lily is right. It may sound like an outrage because we have more classes with them this year than we did last year but it's just something we're going to have to deal with," Remus put in.

"How do you propose we do that?" Sirius asked.

"Not by more pranks," Arabella answered.

"I agree with Ari. More pranks like what you guys did to Snape last year is only going to make them worse," Lily added.

"Then what do we do?" James questioned.

"I don't know yet. Just don't do anything stupid until a smart solution can be found, Potter."

"Of course, Evans."

"Remus, I believe we have patrol."

"Yes we do," Remus replied, "We won't be back until late so don't wait up."

"No problem, Moony," Sirius said as Remus and Lily turned to leave for their patrol.

Remus and Lily had been on patrol for over and hour. Patrol was one part of being a prefect that neither of them liked but the upside of it was it gave them time alone together. They were able to speak freely and be themselves in their relationship and not the ruse they give to everyone else. It now made patrol one of the better parts of being a prefect.

"It seems we've had patrol all to ourselves," Remus said.

"Yes we have," Lily replied.

"I used to hate patrol but now I'm starting to love it."

"You know I feel exactly the same."

"I hate it that I can't always be with you the way I want to."

"I hate it, too, Remus, but this was your idea."

"You do have a point."

"If you ever change your mind about it…"

"No."

"Ok."

"We're getting nowhere in patrolling tonight."

"I've noticed."

Remus turned to her and placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss started slow but then deepened into something of complete passion. Lily returned the kiss with all the love and passion she had for Remus and then looked at him softly.

"What are you thinking, Remus?" Lily asked.

"That you're the most wonderful woman I've ever met," He answered.

Lily smiled and kissed him again. Remus was the best thing that ever happened to her and it was she just happened to be the best thing that ever happened to him. In that moment everything was perfect and she never wanted it to end.


End file.
